wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Luna
Luna is a young female SilkWing dragonet. She is Blue's half-sister and Silverspot's daughter. She is suspicious of Queen Wasp's true motivations for fostering fear about LeafWings and is highly intelligent. She had the highest grade in her class in silk studies. In ''The Lost Continent'', Blue called her the smartest dragon in the family. She is described to have a unique scale color, wings, and face by Qibli, who originally mistook her for a hybrid. In addition, Luna has a rare ability, like Blue, known as "flamesilk", which they both inherited from their father, Admiral. She is currently in a relationship with Swordtail. Appearance Luna has pale , pearly , green scales of an elegant caterpillar color , with gold flecks along her back and tail. She has whorls of cobalt and gold in her wingbuds , and after her Metamorphosis, her wings are described to look like cascading petals of green sunlight. She may have similar features to a Pyrrhian dragon tribe due to Qibli mistaking her for a hybrid. She is also described as having amber eyes. Personality Luna is described as being bubbly and excitable, and is shown to be quite rebellious when she is talking to Blue about having their own SilkWing queen. She is affectionate towards Swordtail and cares about her half-brother, Blue. She resents Queen Wasp as shown in her thoughts at the end of The Lost Continent. When Blue tells Luna not to listen to Swordtail's crazy ideas, she states that it is her who gives Swordtail the rebellious and crazy ideas. Biography Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue, Luna was being tended to by Jerboa II, as she was injured from a storm that had blown her from Pantala to Pyrrhia, all the way over the sea. She was seen lying on a bed of palm fronds and was noted to sit up and eye Moon and Qibli warily as they entered. She was said by Jerboa II to be the first visitor from the Lost Continent. The Lost Continent Luna was first mentioned by Blue when he was thinking about how it was her Metamorphosis day. She then woke him up, excited to get her wings. Blue told her she technically had a few days until her wings grew. She then turned Blue's hammock over, dumping him on the ground. Luna spent the day with Blue, apparently enjoying herself, although he noted that her silk glands were glowing very brightly. She mentioned to Blue that they hurt a bit. He worried that this wasn't normal and tried to make her go see a doctor. She argued back, saying that every Metamorphosis is a bit different and she didn't want to waste her "perfect last day" getting examined by a HiveWing doctor that thought SilkWings were "weird and revolting". Blue relented, and they then traveled to the mosaic garden where they visited the Salvation Wall. They had a brief discussion about the mosaic, and then they played hide-and-seek until Luna said they needed to get to the Cocoon as quickly as possible, most likely because she was starting to enter her Metamorphosis trance. Upon arriving at the Cocoon, she began to spin her cocoon with flamesilk, a very rare ability. Immediately, the guards surrounded her, and, despite Swordtail's best efforts, she was taken away. Luna's cocoon was discovered by Blue when he was thrown into the Flamesilk Cave, and she soon woke up, marveling at her new wings, and used her silk for the first time (accidentally lighting a stack of her father's letters aflame). Shortly after she emerged, Blue notified her that their friends were there to rescue them. After failing to convince Admiral to come, she escaped with Blue, and they, along with Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail, exited the Hive down the LeafWings' tunnel. When they reach the end of the tunnel, she and Swordtail decided to go flying for a bit, only to run into some HiveWing soldiers. They began to fight, and Luna attempted to use her flamesilk on one of the soldiers, only for the wind to catch and tangle it, creating a sail/balloon that got swept up in the approaching storm, carrying her off. In the epilogue, when Jerboa II found her, Luna had just awoken, injured and half covered by sand on a Pyrrhian beach. She asked Jerboa II who she is, and Jerboa II was relieved that Luna could speak Dragon. Jerboa II took Luna to her hut, where she met Moon and Qibli. She was shocked by how much Moon looked like Clearsight, and then learned that Moon can see the future, like Clearsight, and says her tribe needed her. She then thought, We're coming for you, Queen Wasp. And now we have a dragon who can ''really ''see the future. The reign of the HiveWings is over. ''The Hive Queen'' In the prologue of The Hive Queen, Luna walked over to sit next to Moon in the sand. She told Moon that in the old language, her name meant “moon”. She also told her that she was worried about Blue and Swordtail. Moon talked about The Lost Continent Prophecy, and Luna noted that she knew the secret in the book, and guessed what some of the lines meant. She was very anxious to get home and was strongly disappointed when Turtle and Tsunami's arrival suggested hesitation towards the next step. Quotes "It's today, it's today!" ''- To Blue, about her metamorphosis. ''"No, you lazy banana slug," ''- To Blue, about what they will do that day. ''"And some of us will have them todaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" ''- About her wings. ''"Don't you 'actually' me. I'm your older sister and I've been to, like, twelve Metamorphosis days, plus I have the highest grade in our class in Silk Studies. I can 'actually' you under the table." '' - To Blue ''"Pffft. What Tussock's uncle saw was just a green SilkWing. He's just hysterical. And that collapse was obviously just shoddy worksmanship. The sabotage story was so obviously a cover-up." - On the topic of LeafWings. "Oooo, maybe we'll have a ''forbidden love!" - To Blue about Hawker. "''Honey drops!" - To Blue after she wakes him up. "We're coming for you, Queen Wasp. And now we have a dragon who can really see the future. The reign of the HiveWings is over." ''- Epilogue of ''The Lost Continent. "I am not spending my perfect last day being prodded by some HiveWing who thinks we are all weird and revolting anyway!" ''- To Blue about going to the doctor. ''She can tell us what's going to happen next! She can see everything the HiveWings will do! She can predict Queen Wasp's next move and then the Chrysalis will know how to stop her! ''- Luna's thoughts on Moonwatcher. ''She's seeing the future RIGHT NOW! -Luna's thoughts on Moonwatcher. "Why are you out here by yourself?" -To Moonwatcher. "My name means 'moon' in the old language, did you know that? Now it's a kind of moth." -To Moonwatcher about the similarities between their names. Family Tree Trivia * Luna is named after the luna moth, a species of moth that shares her lime green color. * Her name means "Moon" in the old dragon languageThe Hive Queen Prologue , which makes sense since Luna is an alternative term for the moon. ** Luna also translates to Moon in Latin languages such as Spanish and Italian. * Luna is both the first SilkWing and the first dragon from Pantala to appear in the series. * Luna is the only Pantalan dragon to appear in the second arc. * Luna is the first known dragon from Pantala to visit Pyrrhia. * Luna is apparently the same size as Qibli, as she stated in the epilogue of The Lost Continent. Gallery SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang LunaTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing WoF_LunaHeadshotSmall.png|Luna by Biohazardia on Deviantart/Pseudodragon on Wikia Luna Ref.png|Reference by Star-Dragon luna_thad.jpg|An actual luna moth Blue and Luna.png|Luna (right) by QueenClam wof__flamesilk__spoilers__by_ruscsi-dcfib7u.png|WoF: Flamesilk (SPOILERS) by RusCSI to_see_you_again__lc_spoilers____by_kenyaford-dcgfj9f.jpg|To see you again (LC spoilers!!) by KenyaFord BlueAndLuna.png|Blue and Luna (right) by ADragonDreaming881 For Luna page.png|by irisbaidezart|link=https://irisbaidezart.tumblr.com/ Luna by xTheDragonRebornx.PNG|Luna by xTheDragonRebornx LunaColor.png|color palate by xthedragonrebornx Luna Wings of Fire.png|Luna by Peregrinecella PSX_20190518_095404.jpg|FR Luna by Junonia The SilkWing New Destiny.png|Third arc dragonets by Peregrinecella Untitled28_20191105093929.png|Luna by Waves the Seawing6 Luna.png|Luna by QueenClam 58A64883-94CE-4751-994B-2692E1D37011.png|I thought I’d lost you forever. . . By SandstormTheSandWingTwentyNineScene References fr:Luna ru:Сатурния Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LC Characters Category:SilkWings Category:DoD Characters Category:POVs Category:Dragonets Category:Supporting Characters Category:HQ Characters Category:Flamesilks Category:Mentioned in TPJ Category:The Chrysalis